Do you forgive me?
by XxDarkGirl123xX
Summary: In this story the brawlers tried to fins Alice after she fled...but just one of them find her...and who? You already know. SHUNXALICE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- where are you?**

_**After the bakugan battle brawlers found that Alice was Masquerade and she disappeared, they spitted up to find her**_

**Shun's POV**  
I was walking in the forest near to my house to try to find Alice. Runo and Marucho were going to her house in Moscow…Dan was going to see around the city and Julie was asking to some peoples if they have seen Alice in somewhere…but still nothing. I suddenly heard a voice coming a few meters from where I was.  
I ran out to see who was that? And guess who I found? Alice. She was crying under a tree, she was on her knees and hands covering her face... I felt so sorry about her…but but still had hatred, contempt, anguish and anger inside me after all she did. I felt so betrayed at the moment she took off Masquerade's mask. But she was still my friend and she didn't remember what happened before and I loved her since the moment I saw her talking with Runo at the Misaki's restaurant. I wiped my throat and said: "Alice, what are you doing here?"

**Alice's POV**  
I ran up to the nearest forest where I was ... I thought nobody would find me there. I drops to his knees on the ground and started to cry. How could I do it with everyone? It's my entire fault. I wish I had never born. I thought.  
But my thoughts were interrupted by someone who asked: "Alice, what are you doing here?"… I already knew this cold voice… I knew who was…Shun. I turned around and gasped. I was right. That was the people that was my first love  
"I thought no one could find me here" I murmured. I got up and stared at him. "And I also didn't think 'you'd' find me… you should not be here looking for me, anyway I know you hate me after all that I've caused"  
"No, that's not true!" he said.  
"Of course it is…now leave me alone" I turned and start to walk away but he appeared very fast in front of me and stopped me.  
"I already told you to leave me alone…didn't you heard that?" I said diverting him. He pulled my wrist.  
"Don't touch me!" I cried out. I never shouted to anyone in my life. His eyes wined after I did it. He let me go and said: "Alice…I'm just trying to help you!"  
"But I thought you just care of yourself and not to speak with people like me" I said looking serious. "You can't help me, nobody can... You don't know how I feel now ... you don't know how much it was terrible to me ... you don't know what I went through everything and now here comes my stop thoughts, my moment of being alone and think what I've done and how to fix it and you say me that you can help somehow? Wow…you're really helping me that much" I said furiously.  
"You know, I don't have to hear anything you're saying…I'm trying to help because I-I want Alice who I met, again for the group but I guess that is not what you want! You're stupid to act like that! You are no longer the girl all worshipped, felt envious and lovely who everyone liked... now you became a foolish, Crabby and idiot girl I ever seen before!" He shouted at me. The tears felt from my eyes like a waterfall. I stand there. No moving…just crying.

**Shun's POV**  
_I can't believe I said that! How could I say it to her? I thought I loved her- WAIT JUST I SECOND! HAVE I THOUGHT THAT I LOVED HER?...MY GOD I'M SO CONFUSED NOW! ONE TIME I LOVE HER AND AT OTHER I HATE HER? WHAT THE HELL I MY PROBLEM?_ I thought. I saw tears falling down her face. I felt an idiot that hour ... an idiot who just from the heart of his beloved girl.  
"A-Alice…I-I'm sorry…I-I d-didn't meant it…I…I…"  
"No Shun…you're right…I began to be the most stupid girl ever…I can't blame you…I blame myself…" She said calmed with tears still in her eyes. "I just know how to make the peoples around me suffer…" she sniffed. I quickly went close to her and I hugged her.  
"S-S-Shun…" She stammered.  
"Shhh…I was wrong Alice…I didn't mean it…I didn't think before said that horrible thing to you…I'm sorry" I said comforting her. She hugged me back and that made me happy. "Since you do not have where to stay, would you like to stay in my home?" I asked blushing. She blushed even more than me and asked: "R-Really? W-Would you do that for me?" I nodded. She smiled at me and thanked me.  
_-

**Well guys, since this is my first story the story it's not that good.**

**But anyways hope you guys like **

**-Carol**


	2. Chapter 2

**In my last fanfic...Shun and Alice had a discussion but at the end, Shun apologized and invited Alice to spend in his house.  
**-  
**No one's POV:**  
Shun and Alice walked up to Shun's dojo ... on the way they had a conversation. Shun tried to convinces Alice to return to the brawlers and she said she will think about it, because she wasn't sure if it was what she wanted.  
When they arrived there ...Shun opened the door and went warn his grandfather that for a time they would have a host in their house.  
"Grandpa… my friend Alice will spend some days with us"  
"What? A girl in our house? She's not your girlfriend is she? Because that could be the only reason to bring her here…you're not the type of guy who bring a girl to your own house" asked his grandpa  
"WHAT? N-NO… Like I said she's just a friend and I brought her here because she doesn't have where to stay" his face turned red.  
"Y-yeah, my house is in Moscow and I left Runo's house few days ago…but I also can't go back there." Alice said.  
"Oh..I see... well you can stay for some days… you can stay in the guest room" said the old man  
"Oh thanks" said the orange-haired girl with a big small on her face.  
"No problem" said Shun's grandfather  
"Okay Alice follow me" said the ninja boy.  
Alice followed Shun and arrived the guest room.  
"We're here…hope you like it" said Shun  
"Thanks Shun… I'm really happy that I can stay here" said Alice and hugged him.  
A light pink appeared in Shun's face but he hugged back. "No problem" he said.  
Suddenly they heard: "SHUN…TIME TO TRAINING!" his grandfather shouted.  
"COMING!" Shun shouted back. "I have to go now Alice…I'll be right back" and he left the room.

**Alice's POV**

I saw Shun left the room…he went to train and I stayed in the room. I sat on my bed and just thought of how gentle Shun was for let me stay here with him. I never thought he would do that.  
_' I'm happy to be with Shun… If I could I would stay with him forever and ever- What am I thinking? He doesn't like me in that way! He doesn't hate me but he doesn't love me._' I thought  
I went next to the window and watched his training. He was amazing! But he seemed to be hardworking. His grandfather was watching him too. Well I knew that after training he would be very tired and hungry…so I went to the kitchen and started to make the dinner.

**Shun's POV**  
I was getting tired. My training lasted nearly an hour ... when I finally had just train; I felt a smell delicious in air. It was coming from the kitchen ... I went home and I went to the kitchen…and guess who I found there? Exactly…Alice…she was making the dinner.  
"Alice?" I called her  
"Oh…Hi Shun! How was the training?"  
"Great, but changing the subject… What are you doing?"  
"I knew that after training you would be very tired…so I came here to make the dinner"  
"It was not necessary… you didn't need to"  
"No, it was my way to thank you for let me stay here"  
"Oh…"  
"Well well well… seems like our host is making a delicious dinner for us…It's great! I'm really hungry!" My lazy and starved grandfather said.  
"Yep… I hope you like it" she said.  
She served the dinner and we all sat and ate.  
"WOW! THAT'S SO DELICIOUS! Do want to stay here forever and continue to cook for us? ...you know…When Shun did dinner it always was a disaster" said praising Alice's food, joking and angering me my grandfather. The worst is that they laughed when he said that. I was so mad at him. GRRR how could him embarrass me in front of Alice?  
"Oh C'mon Shun…Don't be mad at me….but can't a old man tell the girlfriend of the grandson and tell her how pathetic was the scene of you cooking? HAHAHA!" said the annoying old man. I and Alice blushed and I said:  
"GRRRR 1st: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! 2nd: YOU SHOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT! AND 3rd: THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"  
"HAHAHA! If it wasn't funny I would not laugh! HAHAH!" he said  
"GRRR THAT WAS NOT!" I shouted.  
"Hey you two stop it… why don't you go rest and I'll wash the dishes?" said Alice  
"You don't need to" I said  
"But I want to, Shun… This is the least I can do"  
"Well, let me help you" I offered my help  
"Okay, thanks Shun"

**No one's POV**  
Shun and Alice were washing the dishes. Alice was going to save some plates but when she returned she felt dizzy. She fainted.  
Shun turned around and saw Alice on the floor and unconscious.  
"Alice? ALICE!" He ran to her and took her to the guest room. She had fever and she was sweating and trembling a bit. Her face turned red…but not that because she was blushing, because of the fever. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful light-brown-eyes of Shun and whispered: "S-Shun...W-what happened…?"  
"You fainted a few minutes ago. You seem to have fever now. You need to have some rest. I'll let you here…if you need something call me." And started to walk but Alice held Shun by the wrist.  
"Shun…wait…stay here please…I don't wanna be alone…" she said.  
"Alice…"  
"Please"  
"Okay Alice…I'll stay here"  
"thank you Shun" she gave him a small smile.  
Shun and Alice were getting tired. Alice felt asleep and Shun, before he felt asleep to, stand up and kissed her forehead. She seemed to haven't noticed it. Shun's cheeks were getting a little pink and he came out of the room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shun's POV:**  
_'I'm wondering what is happening with Alice...This is not normal. I hope she'll be okay' _I thought.  
Immediately I heard a scream coming at the other room…It was Alice. _'Alice! I have to help her'_. I ran to her room

**Alice's POV:  
**At 3 a.m. I suddenly woke up after a nightmare… that was horrible. I woke up with a scream. It was the worst nightmare I had in my life. Tears felt from my eyes like a waterfall. I heard someone running at the corridors and opened my door. Shun was there…looking at me with a concern face.  
"Alice, are you okay?" he asked, running at me and took my hand. I blushed a little. "I'm okay, Shun…sorry for woke you…I just had a bad nightmare…don't worry."  
"If that was not a problem why did you scream and that you're crying now…huh? Of course it's something that let me worried…How was the nightmare?"  
"Well…I-it…w-was…"  
"'It was'?"  
"Sorry Shun, but I think I can't tell you…It was too terrible…I don't want to remember this horrible bad dream" I said…with tears in my eyes. I fell 2 arms around me. Immediately I knew it was Shun hugging me.

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Shun's POV:  
By instinct, I hugged Alice. She was so tiny and fragile. And at the same time…she was beautiful.  
Typically, when someone cry your eyes become red and swollen, but the gorgeous chocolate eyes of hers had tears trickling down by the corners of the eyes, while your eyes glittered in an intense brightness and get more beautiful. She by more that she cried continued prettier than ever.  
"Shhh…don't cry…I'm here now…you don't have to worry." I said to comfort her.  
"Shun… I'm so scared… I never had a nightmare like that…I…actually never had a nightmare in my life… Sometimes I think I'm living into a bad dream… excepting for the part that I have real good friends that I can always count on...but still have really bad things happening in my life… like I was always having the same dream... the same horrible dream."  
"Alice… you know you can count on me always… please…I know you don't want to remember anything about the nightmare…but can you tell me who was in your dream."

"Please…"  
"…..t-t-there…w-w-was….y….y-you…..Shun"  
I gasped.  
_'What happened with me in the dream to make Alice cry hard like that? It must be that terrible, huh?'_ I thought  
"A….A-Ali…ce…" I said…I was really nervous and very worried about her.  
"Sorry but…it…..is…..everything I can tell you now….."  
"It's okay… you don't need to tell me"  
"But… anyways….thank…you,…. Shun…" She said putting her head against my chest. "I…..would never know….. Who…. who I….who I could be …..….without you"  
That made me be on extreme shock… _'W-w-w-what d-did s-she s-….say…?'_ I thought. I could feel my body burning because of what she said… my face was completely red. I couldn't say anything.  
"S-S-S-Sorry…I s-should…not…say that….I…am….sorry…!" She said running away.  
"ALICE! WAIT!" I shouted and followed her.  
"I can't believe it… I can't find her! Where's she?" I murmured to myself. So then I realized she went outside the house… but there was a terrible storm. I had to find her or I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost her. She was my true love… She was the one who I wanted to have a life with 'till the end.  
"ALICE! ALICE! COME BACK! DON'T GO!" I shouted out loud.  
But it was too late…the rain started to fall down. 'I WON'T GIVE UP! I'LL FIND HER ANYWAYS!' I thought.  
I passed 2 days trying to find Alice…It was still raining…and I was still looking for her…but I found nothing. Until that…  
I felt on my knees and look at the ground…she was in front of me… on her knees too… looking down with her hands covering her face to hide the fact she was crying very hard…but it didn't work. Her arm was hurt and saw her blood coming out of her wounds.  
"Alice" a tear felt from my eyes. "Don't… DON'T DO IT AGAIN WITH ME!" I yelled at her.  
She looked at me in shock. I went more close to her and I touched my forehead on her forehead. My eyes were closed…but my tears mingled with the rain. I was sobbing and sniffing all the time.  
Immediately I ramped my arms around her waist and she looked into my eyes and I said to her:  
"When will you learn…." I got more closed and whispered in her ear… "…that I'm nothing without you…..because…"  
I grab her by the chin and put her against a tree trunk and got more and more close to her face that was blushing and put a arm around her waist and pulled her more closer until our lips met in a passionately kiss. When we got without air we parted and looked at each other.  
"…..I love you…Alice."

**Continue….**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV:

I cannot believe Shun kissed me! I thought he hates me…but actually he loves me! YAY!  
"S-Shun….I love you too"  
"Alice…"  
"Shun…"  
We kissed again but with more passion…like if we needed it desperately. When we broke apart he started to kiss my neck. That was so good. I could relive this moment for the rest of my life. Feel the sweet and soft lips of him first touching my mouth, later my neck….my skin. Didn't want anything or anyone interrupt this moment….never. I felt that I already belonged to him…like I was a part of him. We were afraid that it was too fast ... we wanted to stay together forever. Take advantage of this moment, alone… a secret that nobody else would know… a dream that nobody would destroy…or would…simply…transform it into a nightmare. His kisses where, from the neck, going to my cheek and later my lips met his in another kiss…an almost unbreakable one.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Shun's POV:

Never in my life, I have felt like this…like when I was kissing Alice…actually…to me…I was kissing an angel… disguised as human. An angel…my guardian angel…a girl… most beautiful and perfect girl I ever seen before. Our love was being showing all the moment our lips met. We didn't want to separate from each other…I didn't want to separate from her soft skin, her lips, I just wanted to felt and tasting each kiss that I gave her. I felt like I needed her… needed be with her for the rest of my life. Alone with her …with no interference… just together… lost in our own world… the world where just both of we existed.  
We broke apart and we looked at each other.  
"It's getting cold; we should go to my house for now until the rain stop" I said  
"Right" she said.  
In the way back to my home…we didn't expected for something…the brawlers were looking for us. When Runo saw Alice in my side, tears formed in her eyes then she ran to hug Alice. 'It's so great to see that they're still best friends' I thought  
"Alice! You don't know how I was worried about you!" said Runo  
"Sorry for made you worried and I have to apologize with you all" said my dear Alice  
"You don't need to Alice" said Marucho  
"Well, now we're all together again that is AWESOME!" said Dan  
"But one question…how many time you two are together?" asked Julie pointed to me and Alice  
"JULIE!" we shouted and blushed  
"What? It's not just me! Everyone is asking the same"  
"Well…we…" Alice started but I interrupt her  
"We're together not long ago and no more questions!"  
"But- _" Julie started  
"I said "no more questions"!" I yelled and blushed very hard  
everyone laughed.  
"So my best friend is in L.O.V.E…ALELUIA!" said the stupid Dan  
"STOP ANNOY HIM DAN! AREN'T YOU SEEING YOU'RE EMBARASSING NOT JUST SHUN BUT ALSO ALICE?" defended Runo  
It made we blush even more.  
"Ummm…Runo…you're not helping" I said  
"hehehe…sorry" she said  
"Let's go guys…we can't stay here forever!" said Dan  
"COMING!" we all said  
I took Alice's hand and we followed the others.  
And we stayed together…for the rest of our life. Nothing interfered in our love...never.

END


End file.
